El beso de la serpiente
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "Dicen por ahí que a Draco no le agrada besar y que no siente nada por nadie" fue lo que le contó Ron a Harry mientras éste desayunaba. Ahora el moreno está empeñado en que Malfoy no saldrá de Hogwarts sin recibir un beso suyo.


**Hecho mucho de menos a mi Draco, paso las noches aburrido y de vez en cuando inconscientemente abro Skype para ver si está ¿Qué locura verdad? **

**Solo espero que este one-shot sea de vuestro agrado, como siempre.  
Y en especial, que le guste al lerdo de mi rubio, pues se lo debo. **

**Harry**

* * *

El comedor se encontraba a rebosar de alumnos, aunque era bastante habitual a esas horas de la mañana.

Sentado en la mesa de su casa, Harry tomaba los cereales y un par de tostadas frente al ejemplar de "El profeta" como diariamente hacía, cuando de pronto un enérgico Ronald se abalanzó sobre él, consiguiendo que la cucharada que el moreno iba a llevarse a la boca por poco acabara en la camisa.

-¡Harry, Harry! -hizo una pausa y alargó la mano para coger la jarra de zumo de calabaza- siento mucho decírtelo pero…creo que no tienes posibilidades con Draco.

El moreno sintió como los cereales se desviaban por el lado que no era al tragarlos de improviso, tosió con fuerza, tanto que incluso Ron se acercó más a él y comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda, intentando que aquella maldita comida pasara de una vez.

Cuando ya recuperó las formas, quiso chillarle al pelirrojo lo mucho que le odiaba en esos momentos, pero se guardó las malas maneras.

-¿Qué dices, Ron? Draco…-apartó la mirada de su amigo y fingió desviarla a un grupo de Hufflepuff's – Yo no quiero nada de ese hombre.

Ron le dio un golpetazo en el hombro, con su típica brusquedad.

-Vamos, Harry…hablas en sueños, pero no siempre es pársel y…te he escuchado mil veces nombrarle, así que no me tomes por tonto- el pelirrojo sonrió, complaciente.

El moreno solo supo sonrojarse.

-¿Y por qué se supone que lo llevo mal en ese aspecto, Ronald? –cuestionó Harry sin voltear siquiera para mirarlo.

-Dicen por ahí –dio un trago al zumo- que tu Malfoy es incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, además he escuchado contar a Pansy mientras bajaba a pociones a por uno de mis cuadernos, que ni siquiera le gusta que le besen.

Harry volteó, aquel comentario le había dolido, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-Eso no se sabe -hizo una mueca de disgusto- te demostraré de propia mano que un Malfoy es besable, total ya lo sabes todo...que te lo siga ocultando me parece una tontería–el moreno se levantó con rudeza el asiento y salió del comedor a pasos agigantados.

Y sí, bastante enfadado.

* * *

No fue del agrado del moreno cruzarse con Draco al subir las escaleras hacia la Sala común de su casa, dado que no esperaba tener la ocasión tan pronto y vista la conversación de hacía unos minutos, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
Y gracias a ello, por un traspié, acabó cara a cara con los escalones del tercer piso.

-Vaya, vaya. El patoso Potter –se burló el rubio parándose ante él, deleitándose al escuchar bufar al objeto de su risa.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! –le espetó el moreno antes de levantarse y limpiarse a manotazos la ropa.

-Pipí-Potter, tienes algo en la mejilla ¿Has desayunado ahora? -comentó el rubio haciendo un amago de levantar la mano, pero la retuvo en su sitio.

Harry se limpió con la manga ambas mejillas, chasqueando la lengua, Draco le estaría tomando el pelo eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro, aunque realmente tuviera una mancha de mermelada adornándole el rostro.

-¿Ya? –le preguntó, aunque con cierto retintín. El rubio solo supo asentir.

-Bien, Pipí-Potter, no te estampes contra más escalones –le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para bajar, dándole un ligero golpe con el hombro.

-¡Oye, Draco! –exclamó Harry,consiguiendo que el rubio volteara estando casi al final de su camino. Era ahora o nunca.

El Slytherin arqueó la ceja, lo que venía a ser un "¿Qué?" en señas.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen...que no te gusta besar? -Directo al grano.

Con aquella pregunta, el niño que vivió disfrutó profundamente para sus adentros como las mejillas de Draco comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojizo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Pipí-Potter –rugió el rubio, Harry se acercó a él.

-Es lo que he oído, simplemente.

Cada vez había menos espacio entre ambos. Se podía mascar la tensión en el ambiente; Draco nervioso, Potter con ganas de abalanzarse sobre la serpiemte. Se respiraban hormonas adolescentes, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-Rumores absurdos, que no te quepa la menor duda –respondió el rubio, carraspeando e intentando aparentar formalidad. Claro que el color rojo en su rostro le delataba.

-Se que no son ciertos, Malfoy –apenas estaba a quince centímetros de los labios del chico, de esos labios que tanto le atormentaban en sueños- porque voy a besarte aquí y ahora.

Cuando Harry se disponía a cerrar los ojos, dado que las distancias entre ambos se acortaban cada vez más y más, Draco le dio un leve empujón.

-No seas estúpido.

Y la serpiente salió corriendo, sin más, huyendo de los bocados de un hambriento león.

* * *

-¿Lo has intentado, verdad? –le preguntó Ron después de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras ambos recogían el material de sus pupitres.

-No, no he tenido ocasión –mintió Harry.

-Por amor de Merlín, amigo ¡Tengo ojos y oídos por todo Hogwarts! –dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo. El moreno arqueó la ceja, dubitativo.

-Vale…quizá no, pero Draco entró al Gran Comedor bastante sonrojado y fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, eres demasiado impulsivo –admitió.

-No salió como esperaba, me empujó y salió corriendo ¿Vale? Pero por mis narices que ese Malfoy no abandona Hogwarts sin un beso mío, y tú serás testigo de ello.

Ron dudó por un momento.

-Tengo miedo, has puesto esa cara de "tengo un plan para esta noche, vamos a romper algunas reglas"

Así era, Harry se había quedado con la mirada perdida y sonriendo con perversidad.

-A medianoche besaré a mi Cenicienta –comentó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

El pelirrojo suspiró, hastiado. En todas las maldades del moreno siempre había cabida para él y en esta no iba a ser menos.

-Cuéntame el plan, príncipe -respondió pesadamente.

* * *

-Ron, despierta que es la hora… ¡Ron! –exclamó Harry mientras zarandeaba a su amigo, el cual tras haber recibido aquel grito se irguió de golpe, casi dándose un cabezazo contra su frente.

-¿Y-ya?...uhm…cinco minutos más –balbuceó el pelirrojo.

A punto estuvo de volver a tumbarse, pero Harry le paró en seco y le levantó de la separó por un momento para revolver en su baúl, sacando de éste la capa de invisibilidad, la cual le lanzó a aquel zombie medio dormido.

-¡Demos una vuelta por Hogwarts! –exclamó por lo bajo el moreno, intentando no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros.  
Nadie arruinaría su escapada nocturna.

* * *

-Draco es prefecto ¿no? pero nos hemos dado vuelta y media al castillo…no parece estar por ningún lado, Harry –hizo una pausa para atender al bostezo que quería salir sí o sí- vámonos a dormir…

-No, no…se que está por aquí, escuché que hoy tenía guardia…además, no hemos bajado a las mazmorras –era una proposición indirecta, típica del moreno.

Y Ron no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el ir con él, puesto que no quería volver a su cuarto sin la protección que otorgaba la capa.

-Vamos…pero si no está, exijo mi vuelta a los dormitorios ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió, aunque el pelirrojo ya podía haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, que lo iba a hacer igualmente, aquella noche parecía que todo lo que le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra. Ron suspiró, no tuvo más opción que seguir sus pasos.

* * *

Los pasillos de las mazmorras, como todo buen alumno sabe, son oscuros y fríos y están adornados con pancartas de la casa de las serpientes o simplemente del color verde que tanto la caracteriza.  
A los laterales de éstos hay colgadas varias antorchas, las cuales le intentan dar al lugar un ambiente quizá un poco más cálido, aunque todo sigue siendo fantasmagórico al fin y al cabo si no estás acostumbrado a vagar por ese sitio.

Harry y Ron, amparados bajo la capa, cruzaron con el vello de punta uno de éstos pasillos y justamente, a la entrada de la clase de pociones se encontraba el rubio por el que tanto suspiraba en sueños el niño que vivió. Apoyado sobre la puerta, hastiado ya de tanta vuelta por el castillo.

Harry se deshizo de su protección casi sin pensárselo, dejando a Ron bajo la capa musitando entre dientes.

Nada más verle el rubio dio un respingo y se acercó, varita en alto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Ya casi es medianoche, no deberías vagar por el castillo a estas horas, ser el niño que vivió no te da ese privilegio.

-Quería verte –respondió bastante serió el moreno, parándose a escasos centímetros de la varita del prefecto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres volver a besarme como esta mañana? –cuestionó de burla Draco, aunque en el fondo esa pregunta había sido lanzada bastante en serio.

Harry solo asintió, volviéndose a acercar a él con paso lento, como en las escaleras.  
Esta vez tenía acorralada a la serpiente, nada podía fallar.

* * *

A todo esto, Ron contemplaba la escena sentado en el suelo, a unos metros de ambos.  
Ciertamente, se le hacía demasiado extraño ver a su mejor amigo abalanzándose contra un hombre pues siempre pensó que sentía algo por su hermana pequeña.

Pero parecía ser que no y todas las noches que le había escuchado musitando el nombre de aquel Shlyterin se lo habían demostrado.

* * *

-Draco…solo quiero un beso, después me largaré y te dejaré en paz. Palabra –susurró pícaramente, únicamente para el rubio.

Éste no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por la columna, aquel tono de voz tan desgarradoramente seductor le estaba volviendo loco.

¿Acaso Harry conseguía desmoronarle los esquemas de heterosexual empedernido?

El objeto de su martirio apartó la varita de un manotazo y fue acortando distancias, gesto el cual el rubio tenía ya conocido.

* * *

Apenas quince centímetros entre sus rostros.

Podía notar la respiración del moreno contra la suya, quería largarse corriendo pero sus músculos parecían haberse paralizado, sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar de ¿excitación quizá? ¿nervios? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Harry rozaban los suyos en una delirante caricia, la cual pareció impulsarle para terminar de una vez con ello y besarle.

Le tomó del cuello de la camiseta (pues Harry aun andaba en pijama) y tiró de él hacía sí, profundizando el beso, el moreno tuvo que aferrarse a la túnica de Draco para no caer de bruces sobre él.

Al león le temblaban las piernas, nunca pensó que el Slytherin iba a corresponderlo de tal manera, tan ferozmente. Se dejó hacer aunque quizá estaba más nervioso que el propio Draco al cual podía notarle estático; apenas movía los labios y cuando lo hacía eran movimientos torpes.

No es que no le gustasen los besos, es que jamás se había besado. Harry tampoco es que fuera un experto, pero ello era algo que solía notarse.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron a quemarle los pulmones y el oxígeno hizo alarde de su ausencia, se separó bruscamente de Harr y éste tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se golpeara contra la puerta.

-¿C-contento, Pipí-Potter? –balbuceó nervioso y bastante sonrojado.

- En mi vida he sido más feliz, señor Malfoy –respondió orgulloso el león, como era normal en su casa.

-Ahora...¿Qué?–cuestionó mientras se atusaba el pelo y se colocaba la corbata del uniforme.

-Dame un beso de buenas noches y quizá me vaya –respondió sin tapujos el moreno con una sonrisa pícara en los labios recién saboreados por el Slytherin.

Draco carraspeó. Ciertamente dudaba en demasía de querer dejar marchar a Harry, aunque no sabía exactamente bien el por qué de ello. Decidió seguir jugando con él un rato.

-Eres pesado ¿Eh, Potter? –le dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

El rubio le alargó la mano al moreno y éste la tomó entre la suya, tiró de él de nuevo, como cuando había comenzado el beso, agarrándole de la cintura cuando sintió al chico toparse contra su pecho, evitando así que escapara de su abrazo.

En ese momento, la serpiente se había enroscado en el león.

-No te lo daré entonces, para que no te marches…-le susurró en el oído, intentando sonar seductor, consiguiendo un escalofrío por parte del moreno.

Ahora quien era presa de la timidez y de las tonalidades rojizas en las mejillas era Harry, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción al contemplar la reacción de sus palabras en el Gryffindor.

La serpiente ya se había comido a su víctima.

* * *

Disfrutaron de la mirada ajena en silencio, por unos instantes, tontearon el uno con el otro con sonrisas y caricias en los labios, hasta que rompiendo el ambiente se escucharon unos ronquidos y una voz, apenas audible, por suerte el moreno fue el único que se percató.

-Las arañas…quieren…que baile…claqué…

Harry abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, lapso de tiempo en el cual toda su persona quedó paralizada al recordar que no estaba solo.

-Mierda, Ron…

Ahora el león debía huir del abrazo mortal de la serpiente, por mucho que le fastidiase aquello.  
Como Gryffindor, debía anteponer los amigos a las necesidades, pues no hacerlo sería un gesto bastante egoísta y más si encima tú eras quien les habías arrastrado al marrón.

Harry deslizó su mano como pudo tras su espalda, con la esperanza de coger la varita que guardaba metida en el pantalón, pero era imposible, Draco no parecía querer soltarlo y le resultaba difícil moverse entre los brazos del rubio.

Le distrajo, volviéndolo a besar, rezando a quien fuera porque la serpiente volviera a perder el control de su cuerpo y cesara de apretar tanto a Harry contra él. La inexperiencia y los nervios del rubio jugó a su favor, nada más notar los labios del moreno contra los suyos, separo levemente los brazos, lo suficiente como para que éste pudiera tomar la varita de su espalda y apuntar con ella al vientre de Draco.

Se separó y atesoró esos segundos de sorpresa del Slytherin para susurrar el hechizo.

-Desmaius.

Draco se abalanzó sobre él aunque no de la forma deseada, dado que Harry no le requería desmayado, y antes de que diera definitivamente contra el suelo, rodeó a la serpiente con los brazos y la depositó lo más suavemente que pudo en el rincón de la entrada a pociones.

Se arrodilló frente a él y besó sus inmóviles labios.

-Buenas noches –le susurró contra éstos.

Volteó y se dirigió al lugar donde supuestamente había dejado a Ron, extendió el brazo varita en mano y susurró de nuevo otro hechizo.

-Accio capa de invisibilidad –alargó el brazo contrario rápidamente, hasta que notó la fina tela entre sus dedos y la aferró con fuerza.

Ron se encontraba dormitando, apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Ciertamente era bastante cómico verle de esa forma, únicamente ataviado con sus bóxer de los Chudley Cannons y la camiseta de tirantes.

Las horas de sueño era algo que, por lo que se veía, no se podía quitar a un Weasley.

-¡Arañas, Ronald! –exclamó al oído del pelirrojo, éste se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.  
Miró a su alrededor bastante nervioso, la única araña que había allí solo podía ser el moreno y no parecía tener las suficientes patas ni sl suficiente pelo para serlo.

El moreno le oyó maldecirle por lo bajo, pero no comentó nada, bastante había aguantado el pobre Ron toda esta noche por él, un mal comentario no le iba a molestar.

-Cinco minutos más, Harry –respondió algo más tranquilo, aunque aún no se había quitado el susto de encima y su pecho aun ascendía y descendía frenéticamente.

-Créeme, Ron…si te dejo cinco minutos más aquí, tu duermes en este pasillo y yo acabo entre las sábanas de cierta serpiente rubia, así que levanta…dejarte en las mazmorras con la capa puesta sería algo que me remordería la conciencia demasiado –respondió con sorna.

-¿Y Draco? Ya le has be…–quiso preguntar, pero Harry le cortó en seco.

-Dormido y será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte…ya mañana me cuentas, Ronald. Que por lo visto hasta que no duermes tus doce horas no eres persona- respondió cortante el moreno mientras le tapaba con la capa y le instaba a levantarse del suelo de una vez.


End file.
